


Feline Felony

by serenityabrin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/pseuds/serenityabrin
Summary: Keeli has to smuggle a cat out of the barracks.  Ima-Gun Di catches him.





	Feline Felony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



"Captain Keeli.  Is that a cat?"

Keeli winced.  He'd hoped to get this matter taken care of without the General finding out.  For a moment, he considered trying to hide the animal behind his back but he already knew it was too late.

Straightening his spine, Keeli turned around and said, "Yes, General."

"Ah, I wasn't seeing things then," Master Di said.  He reached out to scratch between the cat's ears, being very careful of his sharp nails.

Keeli tensed, waiting for more.  When Master Di remained quiet, Keeli blurted out, "I can explain, sir."

He winced again.

Master Di met his eyes.  "Explain?"

"Sir, the Shinies found the cat.  I know it's against regulations but they said it was injured and they were only trying to-"

"There is nothing to explain, Captain," Master Di cut in.  He was still carefully petting the cat, which arched up into his touch.  "I understand the lure of a pet."

"You do?" Keeli couldn't hide his surprise.

Master Di flattened his mouth flaps in the Kajain'sa'Nikto version of a smile.  "I had a pet mooka when I was a Padawan.  My Master thought it would be good to teach me how to handle multiple responsibilities at once.  The mooka was left in my care, and I had to learn how to see to its needs while also being often away on missions.  It was a good lesson, and I was quite fond of my pet."

Relaxing marginally, Keeli said, "I didn't know Jedi had pets."

"Most do not but there is no rule against it.  We are connected through the Force to all living things.  Some of our number enjoy exploring that connection by way of a pet but many find they get too involved with the animal's emotions or the practicalities of caring for a pet alongside the demands of being a Jedi."

"Oh."  It was rare that Master Di revealed anything of himself or the Jedi Order, not unless it was relevant to their mission, so Keeli found this information to be intensely interesting.  He would have loved to learn more but he wasn't sure how to ask.

"I must admit," Master Di said. "I am a little disappointed you aren't trying to smuggle a cat into the compound for yourself."  His tone was lightly teasing but he seemed serious enough.

Keeli was taken aback.  "Really?  Why?"

Master Di smiled again.  "You are much too serious, Captain."

Keeli wasn't sure how to take that.  "Mission readiness must come before anything else, sir."

Expression turning wistful, Master Di said, "Would that it were not so.  You and your brothers deserve to know the simple joys of life like owning a pet."

Disliking the General's mood and wanting to lighten it, Keeli said. "Well, when the war is over, we'll all get a chance at that."

"Even before that." Perhaps sensing his mood was counterproductive, the General again smiled.  "Tell the men they can keep the cat.  I cannot approve any supplies being allocated to it - even if the men want to donate their own rations, they cannot - but cats are very good at fending for themselves.  If anyone asks about it, you may say that the cat is here for pest control.  I'm sure that statement will prove true in the long run."

"Thank you, sir.  The boys will be very happy to hear that." Keeli wasn't sure if this would set a bad precedence or not but he figured he could worry about it when it came up.

Looking a little reluctant, Master Di finally withdrew his hand.  The cat made a noise of protest and reached out to try to bat at the Jedi's retreating fingers.  It made both men smile.

Master Di turned slightly as if to leave but then paused and turned back.  "Captain, if there were something you wanted for yourself, you only need to ask.  I would not have you deny yourself.  I know that I can trust you not to ask for anything unreasonable."

Before he could think better of it, Keeli said, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, sir."

"Really?" Master Di took a step closer, his full attention on Keeli.  "Was there something you had in mind?"

Clutching the cat closer, Keeli swallowed around a suddenly dry throat.  "No, nothing.  I wouldn't know what to want."  He tried to laugh it off but his laugh was obviously nervous.

Master Di looked disappointed, and Keeli instantly regretted he'd said anything at all.  He couldn't reveal the truth - that he was madly, foolishly in love with his General, and all he wanted in the whole world was him - but he didn't want the conversation to end on a bad note.

Trying to salvage it, Keeli said in a rush, "But if you wanted to - I mean after the war if you could - maybe you'd help me find what I - I mean, you could show me what there is to . . . to want."

Keeli was cringing even before he finished speaking.  He could feel his cheeks burning.

It didn't help that Master Di took a long time to respond, studying him with an intense regard in his blue eyes.  

"I would like that." His tone was low and intense, his gaze penetrating. 

Heart beating faster, Keeli tried to tell himself not to read too much into it but he could feel hope swelling up in his chest.  There was a part of him that was a moment away from spilling everything - this might be the only opening he would have to find out if Master Di felt anything like he did - but his professionalism and fear of rejection held his tongue.

All he could manage was a weak, "Me too."

He couldn't quite read Master Di's reaction.  The Jedi took his time in responding.  "I will look forward to that, Captain."

He reached out to pet the cat in Keeli's arms, and then offered another Kajain'sa'Nikto smile before turning away.

Keeli waited for him to be out of sight before letting out the breath he'd been holding.  Stomach aflutter, a smile tugged at his lips.

The cat in his arms meowed, and Keeli stroked its head.  "Do you think the General might like me too?" he whispered to it.  The cat meowed again.

Keeli wasn't completely sure what had happened but he was suddenly very hopeful.  It wasn't the right time but maybe after they completed their campaign here on Ryloth, Keeli would bring this up again and see if Master Di had anything more to reveal.

Feeling encouraged, there was a bounce in his step as he turned to return the cat to the Shinies.

 

The End


End file.
